


Late Night Games

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backgammon, Board Games, F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy wants to up the stakes of a game of backgammon with Lincoln.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Late Night Games

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25  
> Prompt: (Alternative) Board Game- Staticquake  
> This is kinda meant to be a fun joke fic of Daisy and Lincoln playing strip backgammon. I actually don't remember the rules of backgammon and I'm too tried to look them up so I skipped over a lot of the actual game.

It was late at night on the base, the Secret Warriors had just come back from a mission. Elena and Joey were going to stay the night on base before going back home. Daisy went straight to her room after they were all cleaned from the lab. She was drying her hair when there was a knock on her door. Daisy thought everyone had gone to bed by now. 

Lincoln was standing at her door, looking like he also just showered. “Hey, I found my old backgammon board and I was wondering if you wanted to play a few rounds?” he held up the board smiling. 

She nodded letting him into her room. The two sat on her bed and set up the board. “If I recall you still own me five dollars from last time,” he said. 

“What if we up the stakes a bit?” she smirked at him. Lincoln looked at her a little confused at first, but then he figured it out.

“Daisy are you suggesting.” he trailed off, eyes sparkling a bit. 

He rolled the dice first, using his powers to move the pieces. The last time Daisy still didn’t have full control, but now she could also use her powers to play. He lost both his socks their first two rounds. Daisy was staring at the board, none of her moves were looking good. Glancing up she saw Lincoln smirking at her knowing she lost this one and unlike him, she didn’t have socks to take off. 

Daisy stood up and shimmied out of her pajama shorts. They were both dressed for bed so they weren’t wearing that many clothes to begin with. She wanted to keep her shirt on for as long as possible. 

Still, she caught him staring. “Okay, go it’s your turn.” she tried to hide her smile. 

The game continued until Lincoln was only in his boxers and Daisy had just her shirt. The game had been going back and forth for the past ten minutes. Neither of them wanted to lose, but neither of them had good plays right now. 

“If I give you the five dollars can we go to sleep and call it a tie?” Daisy asked nudging his foot. 

Lincoln examined the board one more time before nodding. It was two in the morning now and the game was going nowhere. He cleaned up the board as Daisy got redressed. She was a bit confused when he got dressed and grabbed the board. 

She grabbed his hand as he reached the door. “You’re not going to stay?”

He looked at her a bit confused but his face softened. “I’ll stay if you want.” he put the board back onto her desk and let her drag him to her bed. 

They were both half asleep when Lincoln gently shocked her. “You still own me five dollars,” he grumbled. Daisy curled up closer to him under the blankets, mumbling that she would give it to him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
